Cléopâtre
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Akabane a la peau sèche! Il fait alors tout son possible pour que son épiderme retrouve sa souplesse.


**Auteur :** Alia  
**Type** : XD  
**Remerciements **: Mika pour m'avoir inspiré ! Je parle pas du chanteur, je précise  
**Titre** : Cléopâtre  
**Résumé **: Jackal a la peau sèche !  
**Disclaimer** : Get Backers ne m'appartient pas, par conséquent Jackal non plus –hélas-, Kazuki non plus –idem- mais pour Kazuki, je ne pense pas le faire apparaître dans la fic, donc bon…

_Cléopâtre_

Jackal retint un sourire satisfait. La mission avait été un succès total. En plus d'un salaire confortable, elle lui avait apporté une source de divertissement délectable. Il ne se lassait pas de devoir livrer quelque chose que les Get Backers devaient récupérer.  
Arrivé chez lui, il défit sa veste, déboutonna les manches de sa chemise.  
Son geste se suspendit soudain.  
Autour de lui, le temps semblait s'être gelé. Puis avec une infinie lenteur, il retira ses gants, et passa deux doigts sur la peau de ses avant bras dénudés.  
…  
Un soupir contrit franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il avait la peau sèche.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'Akabane Kurodo ne supportait pas, c'était de sentir sa peau tirer au moindre mouvement, et de pouvoir observer les fines ridules microscopiques qui se formaient lorsque sa peau était sèche.  
Il devait agir.  
Avec regret, il reboutonna les manches de sa chemise, passa son manteau, et enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête.

Elle était parfaite.  
Il l'avait su dès l'instant où elle était montée dans l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le même étage que lui. Elle était légèrement potelée, souriante, en parfaite santé. Sa queue de cheval mettait en valeur la courbure de ses épaules dénudées. La jeune femme passa une main sur sa nuque, caressant d'un geste pensif sa peau souple et délicate, à la finesse presque translucide, et il n'y tint plus.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent comme tous les matins devant Itashi Kurosaki. Le liquide carmin l'aspergea, et la scène qui s'offrait à lui lui coupa les jambes.  
Jackal sortit tranquillement, une moue boudeuse accrochée au visage.

Il s'était laissé emporter.

Cependant, les témoins étant gênants, il poussa le jeune japonais dans l'habitacle de l'ascenseur malgré ses cris, évitant habilement le cadavre qu'il avait fraîchement découpé. La méthode n'était pas bonne, il devrait s'améliorer… Mais pour le moment il n'avait plus le temps : sa peau commençait déjà à le gratter, et plus il y pensait, plus la sensation de sécheresse cutanée se faisait sentir.  
Peut être devait-il poser un jour de congé à l'hôpital. Il ne supporterait pas de devoir opérer quelqu'un alors que sa peau était dans un état aussi pitoyable…

Soudain, un éclair de génie passa dans ses yeux violets.

Décrochant son téléphone portable, il composa rapidement le numéro de l'hôpital.

Il avait du passer presque toute la journée à attendre, avec sa peau qui le démangeait de partout, qui tirait, qui allait bientôt faire des plaques horribles et sèches qu'il faudrait des jours pour soigner, s'il ne devait pas mettre de cortisone dessus pour guérir les plaies atroces qui causait le manque d'hydratation : et s'il mettait de la cortisone, adieu soleil, il devrait sortir avec une ombrelle, pour éviter que sa peau ne prenne d'hideuses marques ternes, et encore, Jackal ignorait si l'ombrelle pourrait suffire dans un tel cas.  
Enfin, le camion qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps arriva. Il avait du retard, presque dix minutes sur l'horaire prévu, et cela n'aida pas Kurodo à se calmer.  
Cependant, il s'arrangea pour que le chauffeur ne souffre pas –pas trop tout du moins.

Avec un sourire soulagé, tranchant étrangement avec son habituel air calme, il récupéra plusieurs pochettes –il ne pouvait pas toute les transporter dans sa voiture, et n'en avait pas besoin d'autant- et roula pour s'enfermer à double tour dans son appartement secondaire : les policiers étaient venus à sa demeure principale, alerté par un voisin qui avait trouvé deux cadavres lacérés dans un ascenseur.

Akabane plongea avec délice dans le bain tiède. Ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Il aimait juste quand son bain était à la même température que son corps. Avec délectation, il enfonça la tête jusqu'à se sentir flotter, ouvrant les yeux sur le paysage rouge qui s'offrait à lui.  
Lorsqu'il reprit une bouffée d'air, l'odeur enivrante lui fit tourner la tête, et il soupira de bonheur. Peu à peu, sa peau se gorgeait, reprenait sa souplesse, même si pour l'instant elle semblait avoir été retirée de son corps. Simple illusion due au rouge qui l'entourait.

Quand il était dans cet état de plénitude, même les lourdes cicatrices qui barraient son corps lui semblaient aussi insignifiantes que tout ce qui ne concernait pas directement son bain et lui.  
Il secoua la tête, amusé des gouttelettes carmines qui éclaboussaient le carrelage blanc.

Un jour alors qu'il avait la peau des mains sèches, il avait acheté un tube de crème hydratante. A la pharmacie. Pourtant, cela n'avait rien fait.  
Pour se venger de la cruche qui lui avait vendu ce produit inefficace, il l'avait tuée. Et lorsqu'il tenait dans ses mains son cœur encore frémissant, il avait compris. Délicatement, il avait retiré ses gants, et passé l'organe contre sa peau.

Le lendemain, ses mains fines et délicates étaient de nouveau en parfait état.

Depuis, il avait compris qu'aucune crème ne fonctionnerai sur lui.

Il ressortit à regret de son bain lorsque le sang se fut refroidi, et attendit que celui ci soit totalement écoulé pour remuer le corps, ressentant l'effet bénéfique du traitement sur son corps entier.  
Puis avec regret, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau glacée, y restant jusqu'à ce que celle ci quitte son corps sans être rougie.

Akabane s'enroula de suite dans une large serviette blanche et épaisse, en attrapant une deuxième plus petite pour ses cheveux, et partit s'étendre sur son lit, goûtant au silence et à la quiétude.  
Un des rares instants où il aimait être nu. Il aimait faire jouer le moindre de ses petits muscles, vérifiant ainsi l'hydratation de son épiderme….  
L'odeur du sang chatouillait encore légèrement ses narines, fumet délicat qu'il se plaisait à humer, imaginant des combats acharnés où l'ennui n'aurait pas sa place.

Déjà somnolent, il se tourna légèrement dos à la porte, pour tomber dans le sommeil du juste.

Fin

Note : c'est du portnawak cette fic…..


End file.
